The present disclosure pertains at least to electrical connectors, namely to devices constituting an electricity conducting contact between conductors of electricity; wherein the joint is of a type which may be readily made and broken, repeatedly by attachment and detachment of contact supporting structure on each conductor.
Further, in some instances the present disclosure pertains to electrical connectors having at least one of the plural-contact coupling parts contained within the single unitary structure which comprises a receptacle adapted to be coupled to a complementary plug having extending therefrom at least two spaced, elongated, fingerlike counter-contacts whose longitudinal axes are parallel to the longitudinal axis along which the one coupling part is intended to be pushed toward and thereby into engagement with other, and wherein the receptacle has at least two correspondingly spaced contacts for slidingly engaging the elongated fingerlike counter-contacts along the longitudinal axes thereof whenever the one coupling part is longitudinally pushed into embracing relationship with the other.